Universe Heroes
by Stardino
Summary: Susan/ Dr. Cockroach, the heroes have come back from Paris and what awaits them would be astonishing as now the universe would soon need their saving and the doc with susan become closer...read and review story is actually good..i think
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Cockroach watched Susan and Link play with Butterflysaurus. He smiled at Susan's laughter and wondered how it would be if he wasn't the monster and she wasn't Genormica. What if they had meet before his accident? He wondered and then heard General Monger just ordering his pilot around.

"You like her, Janet told me," Bob said at the side of Dr. Cockroach as he wiggled his jello in the doctor's face. Dr. Cockroach looked at the now bad jello with disgust. He wanted to tell Bob that the jello wasn't alive but it was necessary to keep the blob comfortable and happy.

"I do not," Dr. Cockroach defended, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Whatever," Bob said. "He isn't that smart, huh Janet?" Dr. Cockroach walked away from Bob, looking over his shoulder at the blob as he left. His lack of attention made him crash into something big.

"Are you okay Dr. Cockroach?" Susan asked. Dr. Cockroach nodded his head and felt the young woman pick him up. He scuttled to her shoulder, sitting close to her face.

"What can I do for you dear?" Dr. Cockroach asked with a gentle smile on his bug face.

"How 'bout a walk away from these guys?" Susan asked.

"Yes, but first I have something for you," Dr. Cockroach said as he scuttled off her. Dr. Cockroach motioned for Susan to follow and he was running to the big plane, going straight for the General first. "General, is it ready?"

"It is ready for a go doctor," the General said out loud. Dr. Cockroach turned to Susan.

"Wait here, dear," Cockroach said. General Monger followed Dr. Cockroach inside and Susan was very curious in what was going on. Out came the jeep pulling a ring that could fit Susan's index finger. The General and doctor unhitched the ring. "Put it on."

Susan grabbed the ring and put it on. She felt weird just standing there but realized she was shrinking a few seconds later and a large smile went on her face. She looked at the ring as she continued to shrink and saw it glowing green. The ring had also shrunk with her. Soon she was to her human height.

"With this ring Genormica you can control your energy," Monger said seriously.

"All you have to do is think about being Genormica," doctor said right afterwards as he walked to Susan. "The ring shrunk you at first because it was recognizing your energy and DNA." Susan ran fully to the doctor and hugged him tightly to her. He felt heat on his cheeks and wondered if his cockroach head could even blush. General Monger had left again to train and order his pilot once more. He believed the pilot was a coward.

"Thank you," Susan said and pulled back to kiss the doctor on the cheek. She did and her cheeks started to blush. The doctor saw and looked down at his feet. It was an awkward moment for the two.

"Well, I hope you like it dear, you seemed to deserve it," the doctor said to her as he looked shyly at her. He dropped his arms and placed them behind his back. "Now, Monger said as long as you check in you can go back to live with your parents." Susan's face dropped.

"Um, yea," Susan said. "Back home to being just Susan, a nobody." Dr. Cockroach rose up her head by lifting her chin with his hand.

"Ah, you put yourself to low. You kicked alien butt as Susan and proved that even you can do something," Dr. Cockroach told her. "Now, stop with this pish posh of being a nobody because to us you are a hero."

"Damn right she is a hero, she is a monster hero!" Monger shouted. They turned to see him on the big plane with some technology in his ear and a satellite looking thing pointed at them.

"Susan! You are small. Who took your powers?!" Link's voice carried out. Behind him Butterflysaurus followed. Bob with his jello was next to Link.

"Is there another alien invasion? Are we going to die?!" Bob quickly questioned with panic in his voice.

"There is no alien invasion Bob," Dr. Cockroach said. "And Link, the ring worked." Susan showed Link the ring. "Also, Bob, no you can't eat it."

Link laughed at Bob's fallen face. Susan joined in the laughter and went to Bob.

"At least you won't have to look up at me," Susan said to the blob. He smiled.

"That's right!" Bob said happily.

"Now, Genormica, are you ready to see your parents?" Monger asked. The group wondered how the man had come down form the plane so fast.

"Yes," Susan answered.

"Alright, everybody in," Monger ordered. "Monsters, were do you want to be dropped off?"

"I don't know," Link said honestly.

"As long as Janet is with me, I don't care," Bob said as he jiggled the jello in front of him.

"They can stay with me at my mansion, all of them," Dr. Cockroach answered. Monger looked at him. "And I will make sure Link doesn't forget that I am not allowed to do any crazy experiments."

"Yea, I won't let him do anything drastic," Link said. "I got it covered."

"Okay, then all is settled," Monger said to them. "You first Genormica." The monsters followed him inside and Butterflysaurus got ready to fly to follow the plane that held its friend.

Once inside Susan sat next to Dr. Cockroach on top of a crate. Link and Bob were at the other side of the large plane, watching out the window and waving to the large bug outside.

"I am going to miss you guys," Susan spoke. The doctor faced her and saw her smiling at the two at the window waving. She faced him saying, "But I think I would miss you more."

"Ah, don't worry about us," Dr. Cockroach said. "I will make sure Bob gets a better looking jello which I will experiment on so it doesn't rotten." Susan noticed his shiver and giggled. "And, don't worry about me, I will be back working on my experiments if Link doesn't stop me."

"I will!" Link shouted making the young woman and the bug man laugh.

"We are here Genormica," Monger's voice rang out.

"Wow, that was fast," Susan replied. The doors opened to show they were in the main road, a cab waiting for her already.

"Well, goodbye my dear," Dr. Cockroach said. Susan kissed him on the cheek and hugged B.O.B. and Link. Dr. Cockroach watched her go, his hand where her kiss burned on his bug face. Link noticed the glazed look on the docs face and chuckled inside. Susan had a blush on her face when she had kissed the doc and still had it now as she entered the cabbie.

"You like her," Link teased as he patted the doc on the back. Dr. Cockroach came out of his glazed look and glared at Link.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do to!"

"You do not!"

"You are right, I do not like her," Dr. Cockroach finished with a smug grin and leaving Link there confused. Monger was laughing.

"What just happened?" Link questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan looked outside from the cabbie and watched the big plane drift away farther. Her cheeks were still hot for her from giving a kiss on the doctor's cheeks and his glazed eyes which she had saw when entering the taxi told her he liked it. She groaned as she slumped in the taxi seat. Now, more than ever, she wanted to be with her friends instead of her parents who, even though she really did love them, sometimes were annoying. But then again which parents weren't that annoying to their own children. Susan fiddled with her hair when it took her awhile to notice it was a no longer a white color but brunette. She looked at the ring and kissed it quickly. It was for now on be her good luck charm because she looked more like her original self than before and all thanks to the doctor.

Susan, knowing she was still half an hour away from home, had no idea what to do. She had no real personal belongings. Her 49 feet self wouldn't really allow her that so she only had about four pairs of clothes and two pairs of shoes that the general had somehow gotten for her in her huge height. Well, that was a good thing she assumed to herself. She had tons of clothes at home. Maybe she could get the doctor to up large them for her when she went to see the group again.

"Sweety!" a shrilly voice called out. Susan hadn't realized how quickly the taxi had gone but knew it was her mussing on the doctor that stuck her to take up time. She looked up to see her mother and father, and also the man she now disliked, Derek. Susan got out of the car and Derek pulled out a dozen of roses from his back.

"Mom!" Susan called out as she hugged her mother and then her father. Seconds after letting her father go her mother pushed her to Derek. Her face was glum and she couldn't resist her mother's pushing knowing she might use her strength to hurt her mother. If she was weak then she could have struggle and won. That would be her first lesson, not to use all her strength.

"Look who is here to see you," her mother said happily.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Susan asked with her arms crossing her chest. Her stance showing she wasn't happy at all.

"Wanting you back honey," Derek said, trying to put on his charm. She didn't take the roses and before thinking she said something that she couldn't stop.

"Sorry, I am already taken," Susan told him. She saw looks of surprise come from the three people around her.

"Who?" her mother asked.

"A…doctor," Susan stuttered out. "Here let me get him on my…cell?" Susan had been rushing her hands in her pockets and from all the time she had wore these clothes she never knew they contained a cell. But with the green slime on it, it was apparent Bob had pushed the skinny cell in her pocket. She opened it, wiping some slime off it and quickly pressed two.

On the plane, General Monger's cell started to ring.

"Ello?" Monger asked.

"General Sir, this is Susan, can I talk to Doc," Susan said. Her parents had a confused look on their face but it seemed Derek was catching on. She hoped the three hadn't remembered the bug man.

"Susan," Dr. Cockroach's voice came in. Susan smiled at her parents and quickly turned.

"What is your real name?" Susan asked quickly and quietly.

"Why?" Dr. Cockroach whispered back. Susan smacked her forehead with her head and winced slightly.

"I told my parents that you were basically my boyfriend but they don't really know you…you know you. For the love of god just play along," Susan said quickly.

"Dear, you are in trouble," Dr. mumbled into the phone. He looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "Alistair Belden."

"Seriously?" Susan asked.

"Why do you think dear why I preferred to be only called a mad scientist?" Dr. Cockroach answered in a question.

"Just say you are one of the docs that helped me," Susan told him. "And don't mention the head."

"What…" never finished when he heard the speaker go on.

"Mom, my guy Dr. Alistair Belden," Susan said. Dr. Cockroach didn't do anything accept his antennae was twitching. Link noticed and walked to the doctor and smacked the doctor on the face hard. The doctor looked at him and Link pointed to his ear telling the doctor he heard everything. He then pointed to the phone. The two were making gestures that caught the generals and Bob's attention. Both were pushing the cell phone between one. One was begging and the other one just pushing.

"Hello, this is…is….is.." Link smacked the doctor's back making him say, "Susan's…boy..boyfriend."

'Oh, he is British," her mother said. Susan just wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"See, boyfriend," Susan told her parents.

"Wait a minute, as your ex, maybe I should question this guy's intentions," Derek said grabbing the phone.

"Well, it is a lot better than yours," both Link and the doctor shouted out into the cell.

"His mother," Link said with a short wave and shrug of his shoulders as he saw the general watching them.

"His mother is dead," General Monger pointed out.

"Then…it is her ghost," Link told the General as he pushed the doctor into the planes bathroom. "It is a miracle you know."

"What was that?" Derek asked dramatically, pointing his finger to the cell and nodding disapprovingly. "You see, I don't trust him."

"Oh, shut it you nit twit," the doctor's voice rang out angrily. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Susan dear is the best person to have in your life and all you cared about was your own. Well sir, if I had a glove and a sword, I would slap you in face for us to duel to the death. You shouldn't be there in the first place. At least I took…took Susan to see Paris." The doctor smirked in the bathroom.

"Yea, Paris," Susan said. Paris, it was nice if they didn't treated her like King Kong with the Eiffel Tower and the stupid big slug hadn't covered her in its own spit. The doctor has saved her from being eaten but at least she did have fun when they had trapped the thing.

"Really, what did you young couple do?" Derek asked.

"We went on the Eiffel Tower," Dr. Cockroach said. Susan nodded as she remembered them using the top of the tower as a wall from the slug. She had caught the doctor by his antennas before he fallen to his death. "We had some wine."

Susan tried hard to not laugh on that. Dr. Cockroach had walked into a restaurant and had asked for a barrel to be filled with some wine for Susan and small glass cups for the rest of them. The waiter had screamed and attempted to kill Dr. Cockroach with a newspaper. Dr. Cockroach had run out afraid of the paper. After the group walked away Dr. Cockroach blamed his bug mind DNA making him afraid of the small newspaper. It was instinct he had said. Dr. Cockroach had heard a small covered up laughter that wanted to be let out.

"Susan you can laugh," Dr. Cockroach said finally. Susan was laughing and the people didn't know why.

"God, that was a good time," Susan commented as she wiped the happy tears away from her eyes. Derek looked angry as he tossed her the cell and sulked into her parent's house. Her parents shrug their shoulders and followed him. Susan took of the speaker. "You know, you running from a small rolled up newspaper was funny."

"No it wasn't," the doctor said. "A mad scientist like I should not be afraid of such a non-lethally weapon."

"Doc, you mixed yourself with cockroach DNA," Susan said. The doctor just grumbled.

"Well, I better get off as it seems I have faked well enough. Ha, not only am I an evil genius but a great actor. Muwhahhahahah," the doctor started.

"Yes you did, you were great you evil genius," Susan said happily. She hadn't gotten used to his evil laughter.

"You were mocking me there weren't you?" the doctor asked.

"Actually, nope," Susan said. "Well see ya later…Alistair." Susan hung up before the doctor could say something.

"Did you stuttering get better?" Link asked from the other side.

"Oh, shut up," the doctor said as he opened the bathroom door and left its tight space.


	3. What will happen next!

_On a far planet inside a very far, far, far (infinity ..hahahaha) galaxy_

A squid looking purple alien crouched in his seat and machine hands massaged his head. He had lost. He had also escaped in time only to find out the other evil aliens were laughing at him for getting beaten by a girl, a human girl. But not this time, he had changed, he had an army, and this time all planets will fall to his knees. But first, tea.

_Back on Earth_!!!! Dun, dun, DUNNNN!!!!

"Susan!" her mother called. Day three and Susan now hated her old life. Sure, she was happy to be back and all but jeez she loved saving the world. She had watched the news on day two to see her friends waving at the cameras for saving Rome from an artificial intelligent evil robot. The robot was in custody and about to be fixed. Susan was mad that they didn't call her for help. But she had blushed when Dr. Cockroach was interviewed, a bunch of girls her age trying to get to him.

_"Dr. Cockroach," a reporter started with her Italian accent, "are you dating?"_

_"No, but I do want to," the doctor said. The women around him just screamed louder. "But unfortunately I already have in mind for somebody and would just have to wait." Groans from the women ensued and Susan smiled._

"Honey, those friend's of yours are on our morning newspaper!" her mother shouted. Susan immediately went up and went to get the paper from her parents that were in the kitchen eating lunch. Susan was disappointed again as she saw Derek there, smiling up from her.

"Can I have the paper mom," Susan said as she turned to her mother. She clenched her fist and watched it glow green. She had to control her temper.

"Actually, Susan dear, I have it," Derek said, speaking up. He waved the paper in front of her and the family watched Susan grow a foot and then back to her normal height as she tried to control her anger.

"Don't call me 'dear'," Susan growled out. Her hair was turning white. "Only the doc can call me 'dear', got it?!" Derek just smiled.

"You know honey, when a young woman is annoyed by a man it usually means she likes him," Derek said.

"I don't like you!" Susan shouted. She grabbed the paper and headed upstairs to her room. She quickly dialed 3 which she had learned went to the doctor's phone.

"Dr. Cockroach," Dr. Cockroach answered. Susan smiled to herself.

"How come you guys didn't ask for my help?" Susan said, trying to sound angry but only half succeeding.

"We wanted you to relax dear," Dr. Cockroach answered as he fiddled in his room. Link was in his pool and Bob was with his new jello that Link had switched. Dr. Cockroach was still trying to make a jello that didn't rot.

"Relax, Derek won't leave me alone," Susan said. "He still thinks he can get me to date him again."

"Well, I guess my acting as your fake boyfriend didn't work," Dr. Cockroach mussed, chuckling. "I think you should find some young lad, make him talk British, and pay to act as your boyfriend."

"I can't do that," Susan said.

"Then, I don't know how to help you love," Dr. Cockroach said. Silence went through both cells as both people realized what Dr. Cockroach had said.

"Love?" Susan asked.

"Um…um…I am British, we speak like that," Dr. Cockroach said defending himself.

"You used to say 'dear', not 'love'," Susan said with laughter in her voice.

"Dr. Cockroach, Janet is melting!" Bob shouted. Susan heard and started to laugh.

"But her in the refrigerator Bob!" Dr. Cockroach shouted back.

"Bob, stuff himself in there too!" Link shouted.

"Susan, I have to go," Dr. Cockroach said. On the other line he could hear her laughing hard. "Susan?"

"You can go," Susan said gasping between her laughter.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Perfect," Susan said as she calmed down a bit. "But you have a frozen popsicle to take care of so go on be the hero."

"He is a blob," Dr. Cockroach said.

"Not right now," Susan said, giggling. She heard the doctor chuckle too.

"There, you might be right," Dr. Cockroach agreed. "Well, it was nice to talk to you love."

"HA! You said 'love' again," Susan said happily.

"Damn," Dr. Cockroach grumbled as he closed the cell but he smiled. Susan seemed to be happy but that Derek had to go. He looked at the machine in front. The machine that had turned him into this bug. He had been fixing it.

"Doc!" Link shouted. "Bob is in the freezer now!"

"I'm going!" Dr. Cockroach shouted. He walked to the kitchen and with Link's help they took out an almost freezing Bob and his jello.

"She lives," Bob managed to say.

"Sometimes you worry me," Link said as he went back outside into the large pool. Dr. Cockroach went back to his room and took out three envelopes, just in case. He laid them on the desk and walked to the machine, entering it once more.

"Let's hope this works," Dr. Cockroach said.

REVIEW!!!!!! Plz. XD


	4. Dr Cockroach! Faints

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Susan was counting the times she continuously bounced the rubber ball on her wall. It was Day 6 and nothing exciting. She hadn't heard from the doctor and apparently he was missing according to Link. The doctor did leave three letters, one for each of the monsters. Link was sending hers. He had sounded funny though. Susan was suspicious but wouldn't say anything. All she wanted was to read the letter which should come in today so here she was in the living room, waiting for the mail man. Something she hadn't done since she was kid.

There was a knock on the door and Susan ignored it. It was probable Derek being annoying again. He has been trying hard to get her on a date with him and it always ended with her foot kicking him out the door. Her mother came in and shook her head at her daughter.

"Derek, loves you," her mother said.

"And I dislike him," Susan replied back quickly. Her mother opened the door to say hi to Derek but was faced with a man who had black hair, blue eyes, and a lab coat on.

"Um…I am here to see Susan," the man said. "My name is Dr. Alistair Belden, madam." Susan heard the voice and assumed the doctor had gotten some 'young lad' and hired him to be her boyfriend. She got up and went to the door, stopping. "Oh, hello, dear."

That voice was familiar. The eyes were familiar. The skinny body was familiar. The lab coat was familiar.

"Mom, can't I talk to my 'boyfriend', alone," Susan said. Her mother nodded and left. Susan pulled the man into the lawn. "Dr. Cockroach?"

"What, I still have the cockroach head?" the man questioned as he touched his face.

"No," Susan answered. She grabbed his face between her hands and looked at him intently.

"I know I am not that bad looking," Dr. C said.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Susan said as she fainted. Dr. C captured her quickly.

"Well, that usually happens when I am a monster, not like this though," Dr. C mussed out loud.

_Three days ago_

"It worked!" Dr. Cockroach/ Belden shouted happily. He was jumping up and down, excited. "But, can I still eat garbage?" He looked at his trash can in the corner and tasted a nasty old sock. It still tasted good. "Yes!"

"Dr. Cockroach you alright?" Link asked as he opened the door. Dr. Cockroach found himself on the ground pinned by Link. "Who are you?!"

"Get off me Link!" Dr. C said and found he still had cockroach skill to get out from Link's form. He was still a monster, but only genetically now. Hopefully his look wouldn't change.

"Doc?" Link asked.

"Well, how many British 'quakes' do you know?" Dr. Cockroach questioned.

"You are human!" Link shouted.

"No I am not, I can still eat garbage," Dr. Cockroach said.

"Why the hell did you it?" Link questioned. Dr. Cockroach looked down at his shoes, his eyes glazing. "Ha! You do like Susan!"

"I do not, I am just going to help her with a problem she has at home," Dr. Cockroach told the man, his arms crossing across his chest. "Duh."

**To fellow readers: I have three exams to study for so it might be two to three days til another chapter comes out. Plz Review.**


	5. Awkward Moments

"Susan, your Prince Charming is here," Derek said but stopped walking to the house as he saw the young woman of his in the arms of another man who was wearing a lab coat.

"Susan, love, please wake up," the British man begged as he eyed Derek. The doctor didn't know what to do as Derek entered the lawn.

"What are you doing with my Susan?!" Derek shouted. The British man kept his hold on Susan and glared at Derek.

"If I remember correctly I am her..her…her boyfriend!" the man shouted at Derek and that shout woke up Susan. She smiled at the British man.

"So, it wasn't a dream," Susan said as she touched the British man's face lovingly. The man was blushing and Derek was fuming. She then noticed Derek and her hands dropped to her side, her face turning red. "Yep, not a dream because then _he_ wouldn't be here."

"Who are you?" Derek asked. As soon as Susan was standing up, Derek pushed her behind him.

"Well personally I am Dr. Alistair Belden but at work they call me Dr. C," Dr. Cockroach said. He tried not to get at the garbage can at the side. The old and rotten things looked good to eat.

"Your voice sounds familiar," Derek said as he eyed Dr. Cockroach.

"Of course it does," Susan said as she pushed Derek and grabbed Dr. C's hand in hers. Both adults were blushing big time. "He was the man that talked to you and scolded you. Unlike you he did take me Paris."

"Yes, I did," Dr. C said as he grabbed on to Susan's waist and pulled her to him possessively. He had felt her gasp as her back was pressed to his chest. "And…and, I probable care about her..more than you do."

"Susan that man is using you!" Derek shouted as he pointed his finger at the doctor. "I know those kinds of men."

"Are you sure it isn't because you are one of them?" Dr. C asked. "And trust me," the doctor paused as he kissed Susan at her neck making her turn into jelly in his arms, "this one is very important to me." Derek threw the roses that he had on the ground and walked away. The other two watched him go before they jumped away from each other quickly.

"Nice, acting," Susan commented as she tried to keep her body temperature down.

"Well, I do have a PhD in dance, different sciences, and acting is also one of them," Dr. C said proudly as he placed his hands behind his back, wringing them together. Susan laughed.

"Well, that was pretty good," Susan said. She touched his face again. "How?"

"I worked on the machine that did this to me, I added the wrong material," Dr. C explained. "That plus I had too much power going into the cockroach DNA that…" Susan stopped him.

"Doc, not that intelligent," Susan told him with a slight smile. "Well, since you are here, you can have the guest bedroom." The two walked into the house and Dr. Cockroach was shocked by Susan's mother hugging her.

"Oh my god, you are real," Susan's mother said. He patted the woman with one hand and looked to Susan for help. "Well, let's get you settled. The guest room is already taken but since you are dating Susan, you can stay with her."

"Mom! There is only one bed in there," Susan said.

"Oh, you are an adult, don't worry," her mother said leaving a very stiff doctor in the same place.

"Same room?" he rasped out in fear.

"Well, I have an extra mattress, we can have that set on the floor," Susan told him. He only nodded. "So, where are your things?"

"I don't have anything," the doctor told her. "It was all taken away from Mongers men when they picked me up."

"Dad! Can I borrow your PJ's for my…my boyfriend?!" Susan shouted.

"Sure!" her dad shouted back.

"That means we go shopping tomorrow," Susan told him. "Now, follow." Dr. Cockroach followed her up the stairs and looked at the pictures on the wall. He laughed as he saw a baby photo of her.

"You were pretty charming as a child, weren't you?" Dr. C questioned. Susan followed his eyes to the photo of her three year old self swinging a small orange plastic bat at her father.

"Oh, yes I was really charming," Susan sarcastically replied. Dr. C chuckled and soon found himself again walking and inside a room. "Welcome to my room." Susan was blushing a little as her mind thought about the things she could do with the doctor in her room and quickly pushed those thoughts away.

"Are you okay, love?" Dr. C questioned, noticing her flushed cheeks. "You are not sick?"

"Nope, good," Susan squeaked out. "Umm…extra mattress under my bed and let me go get those…pjs and extra blankets." Susan quickly ran out of her room. The doctor was confused. He pulled out the mattress and waited for Susan.

_Far, far, far, far…very far away galaxy_

"Gallaxhar sir, we are ready," a spiked green alien with red eyes and horns spoke up.

"Send the first troops out," Gallaxhar ordered. "And somebody get me some tea that is not that hot!!!!"

"Hail Gallaxher," millions of different aliens and troops shouted from the now taken prison world they were on.

_At the Mansion_

"Bob, shut it," Link ordered as the blob was now singing to his jello, his love his life jello.

"Janet, likes my voice," Bob said with a puft and then again started. Link went back to the large pool and dunked into. Before leaving, Dr. Cockroach had built an underground cave at the side of the pool with pipes and everything. That cave led the lake out close to town.

"I should have gone with the doc," Link muttered as he slept in his cave.

**Reviews would be appreciated! (Bows and curtains close…not) Next chap coming up hopefully soon for y'all.**


	6. Great Aliens

_Starting at the Mansion the following day_

"Dr. Cockroach!" a military male voice shouted. Link awoke as he heard the pounding echo from the water to his cave. He started his way back and once inside the mansion, the knocking had become a desperate banging and punches. BOB was still at the kitchen, leaning on the refrigerator door and his jello not with him. "Dr. Cockroach!"

Link opened the door and General Monger came running it, his guns out, and stance ready for battle.

"General Monger," Link said as a welcome.

"I need you monsters, we have an EXTREME alien invasion!" Monger quickly shouted. "Where is the doctor?"

"With Susan," Link answered. Monger face became from panic to angry.

"Is he crazy?!" Monger questioned.

"He fixed his machine," Link simple answered. "He still has the cockroach DNA but look normal enough."

"Oh Sweet Lord, they can get them," Monger said. He was about to rush out when Link stopped him.

"What?" Link asked, confused.

"The invasion is coming but the aliens on their way now is coming for the bounty for capturing Genormica and whatever alien is with her," Monger said. Link still didn't let him go.

"When will they be here?" Link asked, worried and serious.

"This day in the evening," Monger answered.

"Crap!" the two shouted as they rushed to BOB and attempted to wake the sleeping blob. It took awhile and as they dragged him to the plane that Monger had brought, Bob was crying out for Janet. They let him go to his jello. He came content and ready, but confused.

"What is going on again guys?" Bob asked.

"Bob, we seriously need to talk," Link just told him with a pat on the blob's shoulder.

_At Susan's house, morning, breakfast_

"So, Alistair Belden, how did you meet my daughter?" Susan's mother asked. She winked at him. Dr. Cockroach didn't say anything but looked to Susan, his eyes asking the same thing and wondering what to do about that wink Susan's mother had given him. Was he posed to give some romantic answer or something?

"I was one of the doctors that helped out with Susan when she was Genormica," Dr. C said, not really lying as he was the one that experimented on her when she asked for it those months back when she had first come.

"Really, I thought she wasn't poked at," her mother replied with a tense voice. Susan knew that her mother needed help understanding.

"Mom, I didn't want to be 49 feet all the time as the smartest of the researchers (Susan thought of Bob and Link), I chose him to help me," Susan told her mother. "And after I realized what a joke and ass that Derek was, well the doctor and I started to hang out more. He was the one that made me this ring." Her mother looked at the ring, watching it glow green sometimes and fade back to looking like a normal ring.

"So, then you two are engaged?" her mother questioned. The doctor accidentally swallowed the fork he had in his hand. Susan ran to him and with help the fork popped out of his mouth, landing not that far him on the table.

"No mom! You okay Dr. C…Belden?" Susan asked.

"Okay, so Derek still has a chance," her mother said as Susan checked over the doctor as he tried to tell her he was indeed okay. That stopped the two. Susan and Dr. Cockroach glared.

"Wendy," Susan's father warned.

"No mom, Derek is gone from my life," Susan basically growled out.

"Then why do you call him by his last name or by his occupation? You two don't kiss like a couple in love," Wendy said. "And don't Wendy me Carl." Carl looked at his wife and went back eating his bacon.

"We…kiss," Susan said.

"We do?" Dr. Cockroach asked quickly and then realizing his mistake said, "Oh, yes we kiss each other all the time Mrs. Murphy."

"Don't you two lie," Wendy said, her head lifting. "Plus, I like Derek better Susan, he is famous."

"So is he," Susan said pointing as the doctor.

"Really, how come I have never heard about him?" Wendy asked. Carl looked at the couple, he too was curious.

"Well…" Dr. Cockroach never finished as he felt an odd sensation on top of his head. Susan watched as one antenna was slowly poking out of head, twitching. She grabbed a kitchen towel nearby and threw it over his head.

"Umm…the do…Alistair cut himself," Susan said as she helped the doctor up and walked him to the bathroom close by. She took off the towel to see two antennas sticking out. She closed the door and locked it.

"Well, I guess the machine wasn't that well fixed," the doctor mused as he touched his familiar antennas. "Now what love?"

"I will just tell my mom the truth," Susan said as she sat on the closed toilet, her face in her hands, looking miserable.

"Oh, cheer up dear," Dr. C said as he bent down and grabbed her attention. He looked at her worried eyes. Her sorrow was making him ache. He went for a hug to help out but as he neared her scent got to him, making his antennas twitch above. Susan noticed and giggled. The doctor smiled shyly. When his eyes went back to hers Susan felt her heart beat increase and slowly the two neared very close that they were sharing their own breaths. It was seconds later that they started to kiss. Susan was standing up with the doctor as the kiss continued. He placed his hands at her waist as she threw her arms around his neck. They had to stop to get their breath back. They leaned their foreheads together.

"My mom is so going to kill me when I tell her who you really are," Susan said. "But I don't care anymore."

"Well, at least we won't be lying about the kissing all the time," Dr. C said with a smirk as he started to kiss her again.

"Aliens!!!!" many voices started to shout from the outside. Very loud screams also came from panicked people.

Not that far away Monger saw the space ship.

"Damn, they can go fast," Monger said. "I think we are little bit wrong about the time of appearance!" Link walked up front to see.

"Great," Link said.

"Great," Susan and Dr. Cockroach said as they heard the screams.

"I swear when we are done we have to talk about this and more kissing," Dr. Cockroach told her. He opened the door and saw Wendy. She screamed when she saw his antennas.

"Monster!" Wendy shouted as she ran to her husband. The couple ran to after the mother and saw their father holding a fly swatter. The doctor cringed. Again his cockroach DNA was making him fear an object he wasn't posed to fear.

"Mom, Dr. Alistair Belden is his name but his monster name is Dr. Cockroach," Susan said.

"You were kissing a bug?!" her mother shouted frantically.

"Oh bloody hell," Dr. Cockroach mumbled. He turned to Susan and grabbed her. She was about to say something but fell into the unexpected kiss. She heard her mother scream again. When they both stopped Mrs. Murphy had fainted while her dad was smiling.

"Well, that made her speechless," Carl said as he held his wife in his arms. "Why don't you two see what is going on? You are the monsters right?"

"Yes, we are," Susan said. She grabbed the doctor's hand, pulling him with her as they ran outside. Two steps in the backyard and they were caught by a light beam pulling them up from the ground.

"Oh crud," Susan mumbled. "Why me?!" Once in her life Susan was hoping that aliens wouldn't do that to her. Just once. But nope, she couldn't have everything and it seemed aliens just liked her.

"I think you should change now dear," Dr. C said. Susan nodded and concentrated. The doctor let go of her hand as she grew and soon at her full height she grabbed him and placed him on her shoulder.

"Let's kick some butt," Susan said.

"I am with you all the way love," Dr. C said as they neared the space ship.

**Revised…….version!!! Review mates!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Now what dear?" Dr. Cockroach asked as they entered the space ship. It was a dark room and they couldn't see anything.

"I don't know, last time this happened to me there was an alien holding me between some electric cage and laughing evilly," Susan said as she lifted her arms to see how high the dark room was. Dr. Cockroach moved on top of her head as he felt her lift her arms.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Seeing how big the room is," Susan grumbled as she went on her tip toes to add more feet. "Oh, big room I think," Susan finished as she let her arms drop.

"Well, duh," Dr. Cockroach said. Susan glared in the dark.

"What do you mean by 'duh'?" Susan asked trying to keep calm. Dr. Cockroach could feel the anger rising but didn't fear it.

"Love, I have cockroach DNA. With this fantastic DNA I can see pretty well in this dark and this room is empty and lastly very large. It seems to be unending even in my eyesight," Dr. Cockroach said. He felt the growl more then heard it.

"I want to kill you," Susan rumbled out. Dr. Cockroach heard the threat and quickly scuttled off her head. She was shrinking. She wanted to kill him personally, face to face.

"Love, listen to me," Dr. Cockroach said. Susan heard the laughter in his voice as she couldn't find him with her arms out and walking around stupidly in the very dark room.

"Put your neck between my hands so I could squeeze it," Susan ordered. This time Dr. Cockroach did laugh. "Stop laughing."

"I can't," Dr. Cockroach replied. "Just, Susan love, you look funny."

"Do not," Susan said as she continued to try and find the man or bug. "Dr. Cockroach!" She felt hands grab at her waist and pull her back into a warm chest. She knew all she had to do was turn around and choke the man. She got the first part but the choking part was thrown away from her mind as she felt Dr. Cockroach kiss her, making her mind blank.

"So?" Dr. C asked.

"I hate you," Susan snapped out but Dr. C heard the playfulness in her voice.

"I am sorry," a squeaky echoing voice broke out into the dark room. "I had forgotten that you species did need light." Lights turned on and the two monsters saw themselves in a large hangar that could fit a castle.

"I don't remember the ship being this big," Susan said as she looked around.

"It wasn't," Dr. Cockroach said amazed. He then saw a blue greenish light in a spot become brighter. "What is that?"

_A few minutes before, down in the ground_

"Where did she go?!" Wendy shouted at Carl. He pointed outside and she screamed when she saw the space ship. Derek came running in.

"Wendy?" Derek asked.

"Derek, go save her, go save Susan," Wendy said as she pointed to the space ship. Derek screamed and then turned to see Carl's smug look.

"Wow, I guess Dr. Belden does deserve my daughter, he went up with her," Carl said.

"Dr. Belden is a monster!" Wendy screamed and fainted again. Derek looked at Carl with a glare.

"Fine, I am not afraid!" Derek shouted. He went out and started to shake badly. He hoped the alien wouldn't pick him up. The ship was on top of him and he looked up at it. "I want you to let my fiancée go!"

Carl chuckled at how dumb Derek looked but seconds later was shocked as the man was picked up. Derek was screaming for help and moving around in the light beam like crazy.

"Susan isn't going to like this," Carl mumbled to himself.

_Back in the ship_

"Susan," Derek squeaked out.

"Bollox," Dr. Cockroach said. Derek faced the man that had taken away his fame and the girl. He then screamed as he saw the antennas. "Ello."

"What the hell are you doing here Derek?!" Susan shouted.

"Question is what you are doing with that thing," Derek replied as he got up pointing at Dr. C. "That is a monster."

"Actually I go by Dr. Cockroach. Last time we meet I had a cockroach head," Dr. Cockroach said calmly.

"You are dating a bug!" Derek shouted angrily. "You rather pick some creature then a guy who has everything." Susan walked to Derek and punched him on the face. She was about to do it again but Dr. Cockroach grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the man.

"Umm…love, I don't think it would do good if you kill him," Dr. Cockroach said as he turned Susan to face him. He ducked a punch to his face and then grabbed her hands. "Susan, love, please, calm down." Susan's glare quickly went away and hugged Dr. Cockroach to her.

"What the hell happened to me?" Susan asked.

"You got very angry," Dr. C said with laughter. He pulled back and kissed the woman on the forehead. "I think that alien energy in you also amplifies your emotions as well as strength and size. We you get angry, you lose it." Dr. Cockroach looked to see Derek knocked out on the ground. He was still breathing, that was good.

"He isn't dead right?" Susan asked.

"No, he will live," Dr. Cockroach answered, looking at Susan again. He kissed her quickly, pulling her to him again. "Don't worry love."

"I am sorry for your distress, the man said that you were his fiancée," the squeaky voice that spoke the first time, again echoed in the large room.

"Who are you?!" Dr. Cockroach yelled. The two monster had let each other go, looking around the room to find the source of the voice.

"Somebody who is saving your planet for now from bounty hunters by taking you," the squeaky voice answered. "Please wait calmly. Your friends will join you soon."

"Dr. Cockroach," Susan said as she pointed to an area where a bigger light was being formed. The heard the roar of Butterflysaurus.

_The plane, the point when Derek was caught by the light beam_

"Sweet baby Jesus, the alien has just picked up a civilian!" Monger shouted.

"And it looked like it going to pick us up too," the pilot said, trying hard to keep calm. "My scanners saw the beam is heading toward Butterflysaurus." The plane shook hard. Link walked to the front of the plane and watched his friend, Butterflysaurus, shrink in the light beam.

"What is going on?" Link asked. "We have to save Butterflysaurus."

"She is gone," the pilot said. The plane shook again as the beam grabbed hold of them.

"Pull back Lt.," Monger ordered.

"I am trying sir," the pilot said. Sparks flew out of the control panel, the engine dying. They didn't drop and the plane went closer to the space ship. "We are going to die!"

"Then, we die as heroes son," Monger said.

"I really don't want to die," Link mumbled. Then his eyes became determined as he said, "But I can't leave family behind." He thought of his three monster friends that had become his family.

"No one is left behind, that is the way of a team," Monger added when he heard Link said his last sentence with determination. "Hoohaaa, lets get us some aliens and kick some aliens ass."

**Note from author: Review plz. Sorry it took so long, finals are coming up and the next chapter might come on Friday. That is my dead day for study for the university. Hope you like. Oh!!!! IMPORTANT!!! I need ideas on what to do to Derek and weird alien names of different aliens. You can make them up.**

**Cheers mates!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**In the alien hanger**_

"Susan, look," Dr. Cockroach said. They watched as they saw the rest of their friends inside of the large plane materialize. The pilot was shaking in his seat. The plane quickly opened at the side. Bob came out first, landing on the ground. Link jumped and landed inside of the blob that spitted him out.

"Bob, no more ham for you," Link said. Monger jumped too, Bob doing the same for him and pilot who came out seconds later. The friends walked toward each other. Link laughed when he saw the twitching antennas. Behind the doctor, Susan slung her arms around the scientist's neck, her head balancing at his shoulders.

"Don't even say it," Dr. Cockroach said.

"You like her," Link said.

"Sweet be jesus, I thought you looked human," Monger said angrily as he pointed to the antennas. "I know I told them not to shoot you but without the cockroach head and only antennas doc I am surprised you aren't dead yet."

"Hello to you too," Dr. Cockroach replied. Susan laughed into his shoulder and the group watched as Dr. Cockroach untangled her arms around his neck and pulled her so her back was pressed into his chest. His arms were slung around her stomach.

"General Monger, sir," Susan said. "I was wondering, do the doctor and I have to tell you what has been going on for the short days or what? How bout that the doctor and I are a couple?" General Monger looked at the two. They did seem happy and it would be less paper work to worry about them finding somebody else and telling those new people the responsibility they had.

"As long as you tell me when the wedding is and when you get pregnant, then no worries," General Monger said. He saw the two pale at the word 'pregnant'.

"Doc, didn't know you had it in you," Link teasingly said. He watched as the new couple glared his way. Susan's eyes had a better glare as her eyes were glowing green.

"I swear the only thing we have done is kiss," the doctor said. A smile grew on his face as he kissed softly at the corner of her mouth. She shivered as odd feelings pulsed through her whole body once again. The doctor even pulled her closer to him, her warmth making him gain confidence as he started to kiss down her neck. "But if you want us to start having kids, I really don't have a problem with that."

"No!" the team finally shouted. Susan was laughing with the doctor at their facial expressions.

"What was that?!" Bob asked suddenly.

"Intimacy Bob, learn it with that jello of yours," Dr. Cockroach answered. Link noticed the moving figure at the area Dr. Cockroach and Susan had come from. The figure had risen unsteadily.

"What is he doing here?" Link asked.

"Trying to act like a hero," Susan said. "But I had knocked him out a few minutes ago though. One punch."

"Nice," Link said.

"Susan, love?" Derek asked. He stood up and saw the monsters. He screamed as a girl, fainting.

"Susan, love?" Link questioned.

"He is very insistent isn't he?" Dr. Cockroach asked Susan who nodded her head. The doctor then realized quickly he was afraid. What would happen if Susan found somebody better then him? He was older than her by sixty years even though he didn't look like it. Susan felt the change in the doctor and she quickly nudged his with her elbow.

"Alistair, you okay?" Susan asked. His first name took Dr. Cockroach out of his musings and he smiled. He saw in her eyes that for some reason she only loved him. A young girl, with powers better then his, loved him.

"Yes I am my love," Dr. Cockroach said softly.

"Awww…" Link and Bob said at the same time. The group then became startled as the engines around them started. They listened and a minute had gone by.

"Get ready," Dr. Cockroach said but it was too late as the group was thrown to the ground. Dr. Cockroach held Susan up.

"How did you know?" Susan asked.

"I am a mad scientist dear and when energy is being increased exponentially but no movement is evident in just a second I had an idea what could happen when the brakes on this thing is released," Dr. Cockroach told her.

"Ow, that hurt," Link told them as he stood up.

They turned quickly around when they heard something open. An alien looking thing came in. It was small and furry from its outline. Next to a liquefied creature stood near the alien. This creature seemed to be Dr. Cockroach's size.

"I am Osh," the furry animal said with a squeaky voice. The two different aliens neared them. They saw that Osh had razor sharp teeth. "My companion next to me Hee, she is a Jumble Universe Nona Everlasting, or for short J.U.N.E."

"So pretty," mumbled Bob smiling a dopey smile. Susan tried not laugh.

"Why are we here, we come in peace," Monger said.

"Nicely done," Link mumbled. Osh smiled at the group.

"You are here to save the universe," Osh simple told the group.

"I don't think I heard correctly, did you see to 'save the universe'?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Yes," Osh said.

"How the hell do we do that?!" Link asked.

"It is Gallaxhar," Hee said, her voice echoing. Somewhere the group can hear a pin drop.

Minutes later they shouted, "What?!!"


	9. Will they help?

"Gallaxhar is dead," Link said.

"Yea, he went all boom," Susan added.

"Love, it wasn't a boom, it was more of an explosion on a large scale which caused a sonic boom," Dr. Cockroach told her.

"Alistair, keep it simple," Susan told her boyfriend.

"Hello," Osh said as it waved a furry arm toward the group, grabbing their attention. "Back to why you are here? No, Gallaxhar is not dead. My people, the Qouis, are in charge of all evil. We do not allow their death as we do not think they should die but be punished. All evil bad are sent to a planet called Kar."

"So, Gallaxhar is being punished, why is he a danger?" Susan asked.

"All the evil we have taken were not….that smart. We did not understand the intelligence of Gallaxhar, we thought he would be like all other prisoners we have on the planet. We were mistaken. Gallaxhar took over the planet and started his own army which built their own ships which are heading toward earth but in the process taking over other planets who are falling on their knees so they won't die" Osh answered.

"For aliens, you lot aren't that smart!" Monger shouted. He went to Dr. Cockroach, grabbing the man by the lab coat, his other hand pointing a finger at said man. "This man is a mad scientist, we know not to even allow him toy blocks or a pizza box."

"He doesn't seem that mad," Hee spoke out looking at the doctor. Susan watched as the bug-man walked to the alien with mad eyes. She quickly walked to him, grabbing his hand. Hee understood then.

"Madam, do not let this look make you think I am not mad. I have lost my life because of this madness and also gained. With this madness I can be the worst person you have ever known, or the best person you have ever sided with," Dr. Cockroach said.

"Yea, he is a quake," Link said. Dr. Cockroach walked toward Link who was all smiles. He slapped the fish man behind the head.

"I am not a quake, I am mad," Cockroach said with a smug look as he walked away happily to Susan who had a large smile on her face.

"Indeed," Osh said. Earth behavior was odd.

"Okay Monsters…and aliens, what is the plan overall," Monger said.

"We have none," Osh said with a creepy but a very apparent 'embarrassed-look'.

"And yet you all managed space travel, how?" Dr. Cockroach asked. He got glares from the two aliens.

"We need your help, will you take it?" Osh asked.

"Um, nope," the group of earthlings said.

"Our duty is of Earth, and Earth only," Monger said with his head high. "Let those aliens come and we shall do what we do will, succeed where others fail." Link rolled his eyes.

"They do not understand," Hee spoke and then she looked to the blob saying, "Including the blue thing."

"She likes me," Bob said to Link. Link smacked his forehead. Dr. Cockroach chuckled. He walked forward to the aliens.

"That 'blue thing' is BOB, and he had no brain," Dr. Cockroach said.

"Is that possible?" Hee questioned.

"Somehow, yep," Susan answered. Hee nodded her head and backed away when Bob moved forward toward her.

"So, can you drop us off?" Monger asked.

"We must show them," Osh said speaking to Hee. "Then they will understand." Hee nodded her head. "Follow me please. And if you still wish to return, return you we shall."

…………..

Review please.


End file.
